The Crashing
by SailorMoon489
Summary: Sailor Moon and Twilight crossover story... Full summary in Prologue! Yes this story was deleted and then put back on... sorry about that!
1. Preface

The Crashing: Book One

By: SailorMoon489  
Summary:

Everything is going downhill for Serena, her older brother and sister. They find out the truth about things that they were lied to about. And now need to find answers to questions that have now risen with these truths. Their journey has just begun and time is running short. So how is it possible to find out answers to their parent's sudden death when love has sudden arrival that may get in the way of things? Who is it that falls in love? And how will their story end?

Preface:

Quiet

Eerie

Distant

and lifeless

That's what everything had turned into after she had left.

My father had gone dark and avoided me, like the plague, as much as possible.

My brother always told me that it was because I looked so much like our mother, had nothing of our father's traits, and it had killed him just to look at me because of what I looked like.

I was five at the time when all of this was going on. Andrew, my brother, is older than me by ten months. We also have an older sister named Amara. She was eight at the time.

Amara attends a boarding school under our father's request after she had gotten into three fights in the same week, at school. He had hoped that sending her to this school would help her become more girly like and not be so tomboyish anymore.

Amara never liked not defending herself and her family. Kids were talking about her and our mother's death behind her back one day and then she went to confront them. Well let's just say that had happened on three different days during that same week.

I, personally, don't blame her for doing what she had done. I probably would have done the same thing if I wasn't so small and scrawny.

The whole reason as to why my mother had left was because she and my father had gotten into a fight… again. But this time she didn't walk out, she drove out.

Did she crash into anything? No.

Did the car somehow explode? Not even.

Did she get shot while driving? Nope. No bullet hole. But there was a hole in her skin. But not caused by a blade or bullet… but by teeth… fangs.

People think it was a wolf that had bitten her… or some type of dog with rabies. There were even rumors about her being bitten by some vampires. And speaking of vampires, there are so many stories, myths and rumors about them here in the small town East Bridge, Washington.

A few years passed and Amara came back home from that all girl boarding school, when she was twelve. I was nine and Andrew was ten.

But during this time our father had gone into drugs and drinking and suicide. He had remarried, but she only married him for money that he didn't have.

About three years later my father was put into the hospital on suicide watch and rehab.

He came back on my 15th birthday, but by then his wife, our step-mom had left us because we were so low on money and she thought that she was pregnant with his child for a few months. But when she went to get checked out by a doctor, they said that it was false and that she wasn't pregnant.

Our father was clean from drugs and drinking. He didn't think of suicide anymore and I'm starting to think that it was because when he went on one of his midnight jogs, the same thing that had happened to mother had happened to him.

No one really cried once we heard what had happened to him. We were just scared and Amara, since she was nineteen, decided to be the adult and have us move closer to the college that she was attending and also because she was living with our grandmother and she said that she would take us in and let us live with her and have Andrew and I finish up high school there.

So we moved to Forks, Washington where everything would change, secrets will be exposed, and the unknown becomes known.

=====================================================================================================  
well I hope that you guys like it so far... it's my first try at sailor moon twilight fanfiction writing! plz review! nd tell me what you think!

-SailorMoon489


	2. Chpt 1: New Places, New Faces

The Crashing: Book One

By: SailorMoon489  
Summary:

Everything is going downhill for Serena, her older brother and sister. They find out the truth about things that they were lied to about. And now need to find answers to questions that have now risen with these truths. Their journey has just begun and time is running short. So how is it possible to find out answers to their parent's sudden death when love has sudden arrival that may get in the way of things? Who is it that falls in love? And how will their story end?

Hey everyone!!! sorry for not posting this sooner! my computer crashed and erased what i had for this chapter and so i had to rewrite it and i got a ton of writers block while writing it too! ok so here is my big idea for this story... it takes place at the beginning of new moon and first season of sailor moon (well sort of... or maybe second season...??? idk) but there will be some scout ass kickin' goin on!!! lol okay that's it for my authors note... hope ya'll enjoy!!!

-SailorMoon489  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One: New Places, New Faces

A few days after our father was found dead, we had a memorial ceremony for him. A lot of people were there. Family, friends, neighbors… anyone you could possibly think of was there!

It was kind of hard holding back tears, but somehow I had managed.

People we knew and didn't know came up to us and gave us their sympathy for our father's sudden loss of life.

Amara looked like she could care less.

Andrew had a sorrow look on his face, probably because he was the closest one to dad.

And as for me… well I just had a blank expression on my face and just ignored anyone who came up to me and tried to have some kind of conversation with me.

"Oh, Serena, sweetie! I'm terribly sorry for your loss!" said an old lady who had claimed to be one of my father's aunts.

My name is Serenity Cooper but I go by Serena. Sometimes Andrew or Amara call me Sere or Rena.

I was so happy when the ceremony was over and everyone had left.

Once we got back to the house, we went into our rooms and quickly packed everything that we wanted to take with us. I was more concerned about packing my clothes than what I cared for the most. The only thing I personally treasure the most is the necklace that was given to me on the day that I was born. I was born in June, and my mother had given me a small crystal pendant necklace. I have barely taken it off ever since I have gotten it. And now I just wear it 24/7.

Since Amara didn't have anything of hers left in the house, she decided to help me with my packing since Andrew said that he was fine with packing by himself and also with the fact that he had insisted that she should help me pack. About an hour later we were loading the van that Amara had bought when she was seventeen and fixed it up so it ran faster and drove better than before.

Amara is into tech stuff, vehicles, and sports. Mainly football… she played starting varsity her junior and senior year of high school and was offered three sports scholarships and four engineering scholarships. She took the engineering scholarship in Forks, Washington because she knew that our grandmother on our mother's side of the family lives there. And also because of the fact that it was closer to Andrew and I.

One hour and forty-seven minutes later, we were on the road Amara driving us to our grandmother's in Forks.

I ended up falling asleep in the car while sitting in the back. When I woke up, we were pulling into a drive-way to a large two story Victorian brick house, with one room that has a balcony overlooking the front yard. It had a really dark, almost black colored shutters and the door was a dark chestnut brown color.

It was dark, cold and rainy outside. The type of whether that I dread the most.

The first thing that we did when we got out of the car, was that we went inside to go see and say "hi" to our grandmother first.

Amara walked into the house first with Andrew right behind her and me hiding right behind Andrew.

"Grandma, I'm home! And I brought Andrew and Serena with me too!" she shouted into what seemed to be an empty house.

The house on the inside was so much bigger than I had imagined! There was a grand stair case in the main entrance. The walls were painted of a white cream color. To my left was a huge study room/library that was two stories with walls upon walls of books and what not. The living room, from what I could see from where I was standing, was also big as well, but it was more of like a ball room than anything else. So I guess that is where grandmother used to hold friendly gatherings when we were kids.

All I can remember when I was little was running around and playing hide and seek with Andrew and Amara… but that was what, ten or twelve years ago?

I was too busy being stuck in my thoughts and memories to notice our grandmother coming down the stairs to greet us.

"Amara, it's so good to have you back! And oh, look at you two! Andrew you have gotten so tall and very handsome, too!" she said as she went to give Andrew a great big giant hug. And then she turned to me. Eyes wide open with shock. "And you, Serena, look just like your mother when she was 16 years old. You children have grown-up so quickly that it is starting to get a little bit hard to keep track," she stated and then gave me a quick hug.

"It's good to be back, Sarah," Amara addressed our grandmother by her first name and then turned to Andrew and I. "Hey, guys, why don't we unpack and I'll show you to your rooms. When we're done I'll give you guys a tour of the house and then I bet we'll be done by the time dinner will be ready." Amara said as we headed towards the door.

Andrew didn't have too much stuff to carry, but I had two suit cases full of clothes. And that doesn't really sound like me.

Amara's bedroom was next door to Sarah, and my room was right next door to Andrew who was across the hall from Sarah and Amara. Apparently Sarah had wanted to have me stay in my mother's old room from when she was my age. It kind of almost looked like mine back in East Bridge. Though the room was bigger and had the balcony overlooking the front of the house, it gave me the sense that I have lived here my whole entire life. The walls were a nice soft light peachy pink. The bed was queen sized with white cream colored comforter, sheets and pillow cases.

There was a large brown rug in the middle of the room and I'd have to say that it did kind of sort of matched in a weird way… and somehow… I really liked this room. There was a mahogany desk and dress one on the left side and the other on the right side of the room. I had my own bathroom, and I am thankful for that because I didn't have my own back in my old home. And, this is what really surprised me, the room was big enough for a queen sized bed and a couch!

I walked into the middle of my new bedroom and put my suitcases down in the middle of the floor. I planned on unpacking that night, just for something to do.

"Serena! Hey Serena," Amara said knocking on my open door. "Hey, do you want to come with me and Andrew into town? We're gonna go get something to eat, you in?"

"Yeah. Sure why not? It's not like I've got anything better to do anyways…" I said while rolling my eyes and grabbing my jacket off of my bed.

"Now that's the spirit!" Amara said in a joking manner… well I hope that she was just joking around.

"But you better be buying." I said sternly while pointing my finger at her, but all she did was just lightly push my finger down and chuckled a little.

I zoned out on the car ride. I tend to do that a lot whenever I get into a vehicle. So when we stopped, we stopped at this place that was both a diner and an arcade! It looked like a pretty cool place to hang out at… I wonder if the food is any good here.

We then got out of the car and walked into the main entrance of the restaurant. Walking in there was like walking into a fun house. There were kids everywhere and the music was loud enough to be able to hear it over the blaring sounds of the games, but soft enough so people on the other side of the place would be able to hold conversations without having to scream on the top on their lungs.

Kids were running around and having a good time with their friends and little or older siblings and there were some teens here and there over by the arcade section but there were more, what seemed to be, high school students—hopefully around mine and Andrew's age—scattered around sitting at tables and booths and at the "bar" drinking milkshakes and sodas and eating their food with their friends and just having plan old good fun.

With Amara leading the way, we made our ways to a booth with a lot of people staring and looking at Andrew and me funny. It's kind of funny at how people react when they see something or someone new in town.

When we got to the booth I sat closest to the wall next to Amara with Andrew sitting across from us.

We were there for what seemed to be a good five minutes doing nothing but just looking at the menu. I guess she couldn't take the silence anymore, so Amara spoke up.

"So are you guys excited about starting up school Monday?"

Not taking his eyes off of the menu, Andrew responded with, "Yeah I guess so. I mean it will probably be just like Riverview back home. Small and boring,"

I wasn't planning on saying anything and I was hoping that Amara wasn't going to ask me anything but I guess I was wrong.

When Andrew and I start up high school again, we will be coming in three weeks after the third quarter starts up.

"What about you, Rena? Aren't you excited to be starting up your senior year at Forks High School?" Amara is starting to get on my last nerves, as usual. She always does this just to be annoying. I guess you could say that it's kind of her forte.

And before you start asking any questions, yes I am 16 and I did skip freshman year of high school, but I'm thinking about going back to my junior year so I can be with students my own age. So it will be kind of easier for me to make some new friends.

Right when I opened my mouth to speak, our waiter or should I say waitress came over to take our orders.

"Hi, my name is Raye and I will be your server for tonight. Can I start you guys off with anything to drink—oh hey Amara! What's up?" so I guess those two know each other.

"Hey Raye, oh I'm good and yourself?"

"Still getting over Chad but I'm feeling better than I did last week. Are these the brother and sister you told me about?" she gestured pointing to me and Andrew.

"Yeah, Raye this is Serena," Amara points to me, the one sitting next to her and then she points to Andrew who is still reading the menu and not paying any attention what so ever, "And this is my menu obsessed reading brother, Andrew."

And that is how she got his attention, by insulting him poorly.

"Guys, this is Raye. She's Kyle's younger sister. I believe she's your age, Serena?"

We both smiled at each other and I was hoping to at least make one new friend.

"Cool, hey are you in 11th grade?" I nodded my head and then Raye continued, "And are you going to Forks high school for the rest of the school year?"

"Yeah, do you go there?" I asked and Raye started to get excited.

"Yeah, come here tomorrow around 12 and I'll introduce you to some of my friends. We can show you guys around the school on your first day," Raye said excitedly.

"Yeah, cool, that sounds like a good idea. Yeah I'll—we'll be here tomorrow," I said looking at my brother from across the table.

"Cool, okay sorry about that, now what can I get you guys to eat."

***

The food at the Crown was amazing and I made a new friend tonight as well!

Raye is actually pretty cool, and I'm happy that Amara had introduced us because tomorrow Raye is going to introduce me to three of her other friends that also go to Forks High School.

When we got back to the house Sarah was in the den reading a book when we walked in to say good night to her. It was a little bit past 9:30 and I was exhausted. Amara and Andrew were in their rooms unpacking when I snuck down stairs and into the library. I had already finished unpacking and I just wanted to see what kinds of books were stacked away into all of those shelves.

I randomly walked over to a bookshelf and grabbed a book by random and then walked over to the big, what seemed to be soft and cozy, chair. I sat down and started reading the book that was apparently about a myth of a great kingdom and the fall of that once so powerful and prosperous kingdom. There was a lot of mentioning's of Vampires and Werewolves.

I then went back to the book shelves to see what other books I could find that could tell me more about the werewolves and vampires and the great kingdom that fell because of them.

I don't know how long I was there and I don't ever remember falling asleep in that big comfy chair, what I do remember is Sarah shaking me awake and looking at a clock saying 1:28 am.

"Are you alright, Serenity?" Sarah always loved to call me Serenity and she is the only one who I allow to call me Serenity.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask, grandmother?" I was confused as to why she was asking me if I was okay…

"You were talking in your sleep, and it didn't seem like you were having a fairy tale dream… it seemed like you were having a nightmare," Sarah stated.

I guess she was right… but all I can remember is a boy running in terror from a group of hungry werewolves and then he got caught by something and then there was a scream… but when the scream came everything went black.

It was then that I realized that I was drenched in a cold sweat and I had the feeling of fear in the pit of my stomach and I was feeling a little dizzy from it.

Sarah then noticed the books that were sprawled out all around me and the chair and she raised a questioning eyebrow at me.

I just shrugged a little and then said, "I picked up a random book and then I got intrigued in the topic of the kingdom that was destroyed by the vampires and werewolves."

I was looking Sarah in the eye when I told her this and when I told her about the book there was some kind of spark in her eye. It made me very curious to know what had caused the spark in her eye but before I could ask her any questions, Sarah left me for a bookshelf looking for something.

When she came back, Sarah handed me a book entitled The Silver Millennium. The book was black leather and the sides of the pages were embroidering with silver. The book was worn and had little tiny tears in some of the pages. It looked to be probably over 30 years old… maybe even older than that.

"This book was passed down from generation to generation for more than 150 years. It's the tale of our ancestors and the great power they had on the moon. Your mother loved the tale of the love shared between the Moon Princess and the Earth Prince," Sarah was about to stop but when she saw the curiosity in my eyes; she knew that I had wanted her to continue on.

"It was a forbidden love but a love that lasted for seven years. No one knew that the two were in love, except for the Princess' guardians, the Princess' of the other planets. Earth and the Moon were at war and Queen Selene IV of the Moon talked with the Earth King and they came to the agreement that a treaty will be settled and signed with the marriage of his son Prince Endymion II of Earth, to Princess Serenity I of the Moon," I sat quietly listening to her telling me the story of my ancestors and then it hit me. The Moon Princess' name was Serenity and my name is Serenity… I wonder if mother named me after her.

"Grandma, did my mother name me after Serenity?"

Although I'm not Serenity II I'm just plain Serenity, I still wanted to know. Sarah held a blank expression on her face for a long while just thinking if my mother did name me after Serenity or not.

"I'm not too sure your mother named you Serenity because she loved the story of Serenity and Endymion… I think she named you Serenity because of the destiny you hold."

This kind of confused me but I wanted to know more. I had so many questions just building up inside of me and I just really wanted to get the answers to them! But to my disappointment Sarah was getting up from where she had sat down on the small couch in the library and was heading to the door to the main entrance of the huge library. When she got to the double doors, Sarah turned back to face me.

"I'll tell you more when the time comes for you to know and learn. There are people from your past that you will meet and people from your future that can turn your world upside down or make it right. You have a path to choose and a curse to break… I will see you later on in this morning," and with that said, she left.

=====================================================================================================  
well I hope that you guys like it so far... it's my first try at sailor moon twilight fanfiction writing! plz review! nd tell me what you think! sry for the long wait! i just wrote this today!!!! 5/31/09 plz review and tell me what you guys think!!! and don't worry more characters from twilight will be coming in later on!!! oh and i'm thinking of having this take place after twilight and in the beginning of new moon...

-SailorMoon489


	3. Author's Note! I have a Question to ask!

hey everyone!!! hey i have a question for all of u! should i change the character Andrew into a character from Twilight???? i really need you guys to help me on this so i can get this stupid writers block out of my head!!!!


End file.
